


Nocturnal Creatures

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: Shisui let go of his hand, and Itachi did not seem to notice.





	Nocturnal Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> day 13: free day  
Last day of Shisuita week and it's quite bittersweet. It's been fun and a bit tiring to write these fics but I enjoyed it nonetheless. It encouraged me to actually put stuff out on time and helped with some online school projects too.  
I'm going to continue putting stuff out soon and I'm gonna update the multi chapter fics (like this one) very soon :)
> 
> Hunger Games AU. This story is pretty much modeled after the Hunger Games series but majority of this fic is centered around a side story I made to compliment this AU better.
> 
> For those who follow the series, this mostly takes place in the first part of Mockingjay. If you don't follow the Hunger Games and know nothing about it, I suggest you look up the plot and I might have some details in the end notes as well.

"Itachi, breathe it's okay."

He felt Itachi take a shaky breath as he held him in his arms. He felt tears against his collarbone and arms hesitantly entangle around him. Shisui pulled Itachi closer, trying to shield him from the demons in the dark. Granted, they weren't as dark as the ones in his head. It had been about three weeks since they'd rescued Itachi from the arena- two since he had asked Shisui to stay in his dorm. Two weeks of the cycle of nightmares and tears in the night, and sleep during the day. Two weeks and Shisui did everything he could to comfort the distraught and terrified boy who was still thinner, paler and colder in his arms.

Itachi's breathing had evened out slowly. Shisui gave him some time to collect himself before he asked about the dreams. On some nights, Itachi would be reduced to a hysterical mess and eventually pass out in Shisui's arms. On others, he would stay trapped in his world of nightmares and could not be awoken. Those nights scared Shisui the most. He'd settle on wrapping his arms around Itachi, wishing his presence would reach into Itachi's subconsciousness and protect him from the visions. He would cry silent tears into Itachi's hair, praying to whoever was listening to take all the pain and give it all to him.

It seemed Itachi was regaining himself better as the days passed. "I saw Hinata and…" Itachi faltered, "I kept seeing her dying and I couldn't do anything about it."

Hinata Hyuga. The little girl from District 1 who was killed by a career.

"It wasn't your fault, Itachi. You did everything you could have done." Itachi burrowed deeper into Shisui's chest.

"There was… someone else too," Itachi's words seemed so fragile. "Neji. I saw him die… I never witnessed it in the games but I had seen his body and… all those wounds and-" Itachi paused and met Shisui's eyes in the darkness.

"He was just trying to protect Hinata. And the faces of the people in District 11… they didn't even seem to care. It was like he had nothing to lose when Hinata died."

"And that's so far from true…Shisui, he had friends. He had people who loved him and they've just lost him. He _ had _a reason to live, but he gave it all up for Hinata." Shisui felt his heartache at Itachi's sudden burst of empathy.

There was no comfort he could give. There was nothing he could say to bring them back or take away the pain. He couldn't just say "I'm sorry," because they knew who was at fault. Somehow, it only fueled Shisui's drive to fight against the regime of the Capitol.

But the trembling arms that clung onto him brought him back to reality. The broken parts of the boy who was thrown into a mass genocide twice, trying to hold them all together when Itachi couldn't.

"They did not die in vain, Itachi," Shisui whispered softly. "I'm not here to tell you that you need to be the symbol of rebellion. But we can't stop this. Any of this. If we stayed quiet- who else was going to avenge Hinata and Neji's deaths and the deaths of the hundreds before them."

"I know you hate fighting but we're too deep into the hole to climb out. But I won't let anyone ask you to do something you aren't ready to. Take your time and know this," Itachi's eyes did not leave him when he recited his age old promise, "_ I will never betray you. _ I'm going to stick with you and protect you. Like I always have and always will."

There was nothing else to be said. It was the only link they had to the lives they once knew in District 12. When life was simple and everything was smaller. That was all thrown away the moment they called Sasuke's name in the reaping. Before Itachi had won the games for both District 12 tributes with what he did in the arena. When the Capitol felt like their power was slipping and placed targets on their backs. There was no going back now.

Itachi shifted to tuck his head under Shisui's chin, allowing Shisui's larger frame to engulf him like a security blanket. He hesitantly closed his eyes and prayed the visions wouldn't return.

"I dreamed about her too," he muttered. "We used to do this to stop the nightmares. I wonder if she's okay."

Shisui inhaled sharply. Itachi was bordering on his consciousness and did not hear him. "We'll get her back, Itachi."

"She stopped the nightmares. I don't know how, but she did."

_ She did so much I couldn't, _Shisui tried to block out the senseless whispers in his ears. "Goodnight, Itachi."

"Izumi."

Now it was his turn to cry.

* * *

He could hear chains clipping against the walls of the underground tunnel that traversed most of District 13. He wasn't exactly sure what happened. It was barely four in the morning when he and Itachi found themselves on the train headed to another facility. Itachi had slipped his hand into Shisui's unconsciously and hadn't let go since. The white noise of the television on one of the train's monitors burst to life in the Capitol's anthem. The few passengers of the train fixed their attention to the screen.

Izumi Uchiha stared back at the screen, with a rigid gaze and glossy eyes.

Shisui's mind had been too fuzznigtnightm the entire speech, most of what he had retained was Itachi's name, accompanied by the words "traitor" and "villain." He glanced over at Itachi who stared at the screen- at Izumi, with an emotion that sent Shisui's system into a meltdown. There were so many things he could have felt at that moment but he suppressed it all.

Shisui let go of his hand and Itachi did not notice.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so some context:  
-so I imagined that the greatest Shinobi clans would be segregated to the poorest districts which is why the Hyuugas are in District 11 and the Uchiha are in twelve.  
-the Capitol is mainly composed of the officials during Hiruzen's term as Hokage. Danzo is basically President Snow lol  
-Hinata was called for the reaping. Neji volunteered to protect her in the arena.
> 
> Who is kinda who  
\- Katniss - Itachi  
\- Gale - Shisui  
\- Prim - Sasuke  
\- Rue - Hinata  
\- Thresh - Neji  
\- Peeta - Izumi
> 
> I basically just added backstories to the characters in District 11 because Hyuuga rights. There isn't much now because I plan on updating more so most of the other characters and the rest of the story will come together soon :)
> 
> That's a warp on Shisuita week for me u _ u I had a lot of fun. Everyone's works were so cool and I got to stock up on Shiita content :) It was also a good way to kick off my first time writing on Ao3 and publishing in general. I hope I get to join again soon :D


End file.
